


Goretober Day 3: Teeth

by GrassyOrchards



Series: Gore/Inktober 2020 [3]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Big old chomp time, Blood Loss, Hero Complex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Limb loss, hurt and kinda comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassyOrchards/pseuds/GrassyOrchards
Summary: **Repost from Goretober master post**"Sebastian remembers Joseph once telling him he had a hero complex"
Series: Gore/Inktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966237
Kudos: 2





	Goretober Day 3: Teeth

Sebastian remembers Joseph once telling him he had a hero complex. Back then, he had a bullet lodged in his back, and an innocent little girl in his arms. He had saved her from an active shooter, who Joseph had then shot with a bullet through the head. Joseph had held him still and sobbed as he performed emergency first aid and called for an ambulance. Dying then he would have felt like it was worth it, saving that innocent kid… It would have meant something.

Crushing Joseph's glasses in his hand in agony, he felt far less content with his imminent death here. Sentinel slams him to the ground, giant paws knocking the air from his lungs and likely breaking at least a few bones as he is pinned, the force sending his gun skittering away while he desperately gasps for breath. He's done for, but he won't go down without a fight. It shifts its weight off of him, leaning down so he can feel its putrid breath on the back of his neck, and he takes the opportunity. Small cry escaping him he desperately turns, heaving with effort as he spins onto his back to meet the hellish canine head on. 

The beasts lower maw spasms, raw open flesh constantly twitching and moving with life. His nose wrinkles in disgust despite himself, eyeing the row of teeth that were now descending upon him. It was ballsy, but he was desperate for the upper hand here. The monster lunges at him suddenly, huge deformed eye lulling down to stare as the snapping teeth in its neck make purchase.It was as if the beast could tell he was preparing to fight back.

It howls, an ungodly terrifying sound that escapes from bubbling torn vocal chords. Sebastian cries out with it, the teeth closed around his elbow, sinking in, tearing through skin and muscle without problem. The teeth grate against his bones, and he feels tears of pain fill his eyes as he practically shatters his teeth by gnashing them together. But he was no defenceless victim. Now buried deep within Sentinel's horrific mouth was an agony bolt, the freezing kind, the last he had. The freeze explodes over both of them, and Sebastian curses once more as the freezing crawls across his already damaged arm. Sentinel reels away, taking the rest of his arm with him, the limb pulled away with a loud sick tearing noise.

For a second he is overcome with agony, but soon he is numb. Sentinel broke away before the freeze could get him too badly, but honestly, the harsh cold bite that crawled through his severely bleeding arm and into his shoulder was a blessing. But he doesn't have time. He jolts to his feet, running on pure adrenaline as he bolts back to the gate as Sentinel struggles silently behind him. He hears Joseph calling for him in distress, and all but slams himself through the gate, eyes wide and chest heaving as blood continues to spurt from his arm. He can barely focus as Joseph helps him to the ground, desperately pushing his gloved hand over the stump where his arm had once been whole while he fumbles for a syringe off of Sebastian's belt. There's still a huge likelihood of his death. Even if he lives, a man with one arm is as good as dead in this place.

He smiles, and unfurls his other fist, shakily offering the glasses to Joseph. The left lens was shattered, crushed under his fist from Sentinels attack. But he had still completed his mission, ever the hero. He just wished he didn't have to see Joseph sob again.


End file.
